Volcanoes
by morgankit
Summary: One-shot. PWP. Kurama asks Hiei a question- well, rather, Kurama performs a demonstration about stamina. On Hiei. Read at your own risk.


January 10th, 2007

Please Head The Warnings: M/M, anal sex, oral sex, rimming, NSFW. Read at your own risk.

Volcanoes

"Say Hiei…" Kurama mumbled into the pillow. "You awake?"

A grunt. Hiei lay on his back trying to rest and not listen to the voice of the annoying fox after such a good evening. Kurama rustled against the sheets to slide himself closer to his lover and he rubbed the back of his hand on the little demon's cheek.

"I have a question for you, Hiei."

"I don't want to hear any of your…" a yawn. "…stupid questions, fox, so let me sleep…" He grumbled, even though he moved his face closer to the affectionate hand.

"Oh, but Hiei," Kurama cooed, speaking slowly so that his breath blew over Hiei's delicate skin. "It's important."

His eyes closed, Hiei arched one eyebrow and then opened one lid to glare at the redhead. He huffed and relented. "What is it?"

Kurama smiled. "What kind of advantages do you think demon's have over humans?"

The fire demon blinked his eyes open and creased his brow at the fox, turning his head so that they could look at each other straight in the face. He noted the all-but fair look of inquiry his lover had; he was calm and placid, as if genuinely asking a legitimate question. Hiei took a long time analyzing Kurama's features before he bothered to grace such a question with a response.

"I have no idea why you would bother to ask me that now, especially since you should know the obvious as a human and demon yourself, Kurama."

"Humor me?" Kurama said sweetly, adjusting himself to push his weight on his elbows and prop his head up with his wrist.

"There are too many advantages that demons have over humans, and although the human world is the most balanced of all three, the demons of Makai hold a greater power over all the worlds combined…

"We are faster, we are stronger, we are able to withstand extreme amount of force both physically and mentally when needed, we are able to live far longer than a normal human by thousands of years… There is also a greater amount of species and races of demon life to crossbreed and intermarry in order to strengthen the genetics of their offspring and family lines…"

Kurama smiled a coy smile. "Is that all?"

Hiei grabbed for the blankets to cover himself and turn over when Kurama refused him of the sheets. "Why do you suddenly have all these inane questions now, fox? It's annoying."

"Is that all demons are capable of over humans, Hiei?" Kurama hushed, his breath hitting Hiei's face gently.

"Why?"

Kurama kissed him suddenly. When Hiei was relieved of the kiss his lips became nearly numb.

"I thought that you would have know of at least," a kiss at his cheek. "…one," a kiss at his jawline. "…more," a kiss at his collar bone. "…particular," a kiss at the dip abouve his sternum. "…thing." Kurama kissed a coffee coloured nipple and then without warning nipped at the nub with his teeth, elicting a yelp from Hiei, who was indeed sensitive with his nipples, although Kurama understood that all too well.

Kurama's hands were busy rubbing Hiei's sides to calm him from yanking his hair to draw the fox away from his chest, until the Kurama's lips enclosed over a pert little nub and began to ravenously suckle at it.

Something inside Hiei snapped that wasn't present before Kurama started to milk at his breast like a new born, and he pushed his hands against Kurama's head to keep him there until his nipples were coolly wet and buzzing with numbness. The fox nuzzled his face over Hiei's chest and neck while his hands and fingers fondled the soft flesh of his waist and hips. A warmth in Hiei's chest flared from his lover's ministrations, sending messages from his brain over his chest and down to his groin, making his legs twitch and toes curl.

Kurama shifted to lie completely on top of Hiei, bare skin on skin, tantalizing both of their senses. Hiei was breathing deeply from a partly closed mouth, as Kurama watched him breathe. He suddenly only knew of the longing to bruise those pouted lips and as he propped himself up on his elbows to lower his head to claim that mouth with his own. Kurama had easily learned every crevice and mould of Hiei's mouth but his memory would never compare to the actual taste and feeling of his lover's hot chamber.

The fox had nearly suffocated him before he retreated. Now panting through open lips, Hiei's chest heaved slightly. Kurama smiled a wicked smile, dragging his lips down and around his lover's face and neck, down to that little spot beneath the demon's ear. He bit down. Hiei arched against him and gave a little yelp once more. Kurama didn't stop his kissing and suckling and biting until Hiei was well and red in the face, fidgeting in place under Kurama and panting fiercely.

Hiei's hands were around the redhead's neck without reason. He was tied around Kurama, letting him take his fancy in torturing him with fast kisses and caresses that wouldn't end as he welcomed all of it.

"Kurama…" he breathed.

He chuckled just a bit. Kurama's hands wandered on their own accord, tracing out every line and every inch of the demon as his lips sought refuge in Hiei's mouth once more, as his hips ground lightly over Hiei's.

Hiei felt like Kurama was everywhere over him all at once. "Kurama…" again, he panted, bucking his hips.

The redhead held him down, his fingers making the prettiest imprints on his slender hips as his palms forced tender thighs to open wide. To every inch of the fire demon did Kurama taste him, licking and dragging his lips over fresh demonic skin.

Hiei thrust his hips again fruitlessly. Kurama was much too strong in their encounters and regardless to how much Hiei fought back and fidgeted, he eventually gave up and had no other option than to lie still with his arms outstretched towards his lover as their hips ground into each other. The fox coasted farther down his body till Hiei felt hot breath again at the base of his grown erection. His whole body twitched.

"Kuraaaaamaaaa…" he hissed, his voice growing higher as groaned out his pleasure. One hand fisted the sheets while the other searched for hair to pull.

Foreplay was the most interesting part of their lovemaking for Kurama to witness just what kinds of things he could do to the little demon. What kind of sounds he could elict from his slender throat while he nursed his aching erection.

So Kurama called upon his centuries old skills and licked a long line up the underside of Hiei's cock with the large flat of his tongue.

"Haaa-ahhh!"

A slightly normal pitched cry.

The redhead nuzzled the strong cock with his nose and lips as he mouthed large mock bites with his lips over his teeth.

"Mmmm… ah!"

A regular tensed yelp.

Hands teased and fondled soft skin on the inside of Hiei's thighs as they made their way further to the apex of Hiei's groin. One hand encircled under the demon's thigh as it reached up to rub Hiei's strong stomach and chest. The other kept rubbing the skin nearest to the part where thighs and rear meet as it continued to travel upwards towards Hiei's downy sac. Kurama's talented tongue continued to lick Hiei like a candied sweet.

"Hnnngh! Ahh! Ah-haa!"

Breathing irregularities and sharp shrieks of unexpected pleasure.

Hiei's hands withdrew from Kurama's hair and he fisted the blankets and pillows as he writhed in place. It wasn't long before Kurama had lost count of how many cries Hiei was trying to muffle when he mouthed the tip of Hiei's cock and dipped his head to take nearly all of Hiei's member into his mouth.

"HAAA…! Ahhh!"

Hiei's voice was then at least an octave higher and it thrilled the fox to hear Hiei shout like that.

The fire demon remembered just how wonderful his lover was at giving him head. He couldn't tell which direction his tongue was moving in as all he could possibly focus on the feeling of that velvet mouth around his shaft. His back arched, his face muffled into the pillow, his knees bent and his heels digging into the mattress, if not his lover's backside. Kurama kept Hiei's thighs spread wonderfully wide in order to bring his mouth all the way to the very base of the demon's shaft, his nose nuzzling the soft curls of his pelvis.

Hiei threw his head back and Kurama wished he could see that delightfully flushed face. He breathed through his nose and started to hum a soft tune in order to bring the most to Hiei's current experience.

Hiei's small shoulders shrugged together and his hands gripped at Kurama's hair, his upper body lifting itself up to bring his knees closer to his chest as he felt his lover mouth him deeper into the back of his throat.

And just when Hiei felt like he was about to expire, Kurama gripped the girthed base of Hiei's cock and continued his sucking. Hiei let go of a wonton moan vibrating through his chest. Kurama could just feel the thick and sticky droplets of fluid as Hiei came on his tongue.

"Kuraaaaamaaaaa…" Hiei moaned. It sent shivers up and down the fox's spine. Hiei was spread throughout the bed as they finally made eye contact. "I need you inside… I want you to take me now, fox…"

"Oooh, Hiei…" He did all he could to remember how to breathe. Kurama tried to remain unclenched no matter how intense Hiei's prompting was of their imminent union. It was just so difficult when he talked like that. As the fox rose up from where he was he could see his little lover shuttering at the loss of warmth as he tensed himself up at his pelvis, waiting for Kurama.

And the fox couldn't help it; he nearly dove for pillow case that was carelessly thrown to the other side of the bed where they hid the bottle of thin lubricant. On second thought, Kurama grabbed the pillow as well as he placed it under Hiei's hips to elevate him.

Hiei seemed like he was still on the brink of his orgasm, not quite at his peak but not quite over the edge. He flexed his muscles for Kurama's impending impalement. Sleek, sticky and slippery, strong and slender fingers stroked Hiei's entrance delicately as they suddenly entered one at a time for the fire demon's preparation. Once or twice did Hiei wince at the intrusion but he soon settled and moved back and forth upon Kurama's gentle fingers.

Kurama pursed his lips in sultry concentration as he watched Hiei writhe and attempt to reach to pleasure himself, but the redhead wouldn't let him. His grip on Hiei's member was too great to let another hand reach for it, and he swatted the hand away.

The fox propped Hiei up on the spare pillow and hauled one leg over his shoulder, making an angle from where Hiei lie flat and where his body finally met with his lover's. Kurama eased the swollen head of his cock into the first ring of Hiei's rear, his teeth shuttering at the tightness. Hiei let out a sweet moan as he felt the tip swirl over his crevasse. And when Kurama plunged in, Hiei couldn't collect himself for the incredibly intense joining and he let out a sharp and horse cry from his open mouth.

"Ooooughn, Hiei…" Kurama nearly panted as well at the feeling of his fire demon lover's tight heat around his shaft.

Through long strokes of Kurama's penis in and out of his body Hiei panted and cried out in short gasps and long, powerful sighs. Hiei was tilted on his side as his arms braced himself as Kurama supported him, thrusting over and over into a sweet rhythm inside Hiei's ass.

All the while, Kurama held tightly to Hiei's still stiff but oozing cock, stroking and teasing firmly.

The higher elevation was something that Hiei felt intensified the experience of being filled to the brim by his lover, not to mention the angle of being fucked sideways. The hard rubbing at his aching dick added to the utopia flooding his senses as he felt the building heat rise from the pit of his stomach and travel to warm his face as well as his hips, ready to be released through his cock.

Kurama felt this as his hot lover clenched around him, and again, he clenched the base of Hiei's weeping cock. His free hand rubbed over Hiei's chest and tugged ruthlessly at his sore nipples as he continued to plunge into him until the fire demon stuffed his head into the pillow and groaned out his growing orgasm. He tensed and shuttered and his muscles spasmed out of his control against Kurama's body as he screamed out his release.

Kurama looked on in fascination as he continued to draw out Hiei's perpetual orgasm.

After Hiei had stopped shuddering, the fox still thrust in and out of Hiei in a fast motion as – to Hiei's surprise – the little demon remained hard.

With a grunt Kurama withdrew from the tightness and moved Hiei to lie prone before lifting the demon's backside to rub his buttocks in his strong hands. Hiei accommodated his lover with no retaliation and he flushed as he was brought to rest on his shoulders as his ass was lifted in the air for Kurama's viewing.

The fox shuttered hard to keep himself from coming at the sheer sight of Hiei so vulnerable and ready to be taken. Grasping the firm mounds of flesh, the fox stared entranced at Hiei's depths before he brought his face to nuzzle between his lover's cheeks.

"AH-AAAH! Kurama!" Hiei lifted his head enough to gasp and cry out fiercely. He noticed that Kurama still kept a hard lock on the base of Hiei's cock.

The fox probed his tongue out to taste his lover's insides, even bitter with the taste and scent of the lubrication they used, Hiei was flavourful and even spicy; a delicacy. If taken too much in one sitting, Kurama feared that to consume the demon would be his very death.

As soon as the delicious feeling of being licked and eaten by Kurama's hungry mouth came unto him, the probing tongue was replaced by a turgid penis once again circling his entrance. Hiei panted loudly as he rested himself again on the sheets, trying to take a handful into his mouth to muffle the gibberish he shouted when Kurama nearly shoved himself into him once more.

"Oh, Hiei… you're so tight…" Kurama hissed and reinstated the pace he started just a few moments ago, moving only the fire demon's hips to meet his own, still stroking Hiei in time with his strong thrusts.

In response, Hiei arched his back towards the mattress, angling his backside to tighten himself around his lover's thick intruding cock. It made Kurama shout for him all the more.

There was nothing Kurama wanted more than to ride Hiei throughout, but he had a point to prove – he had nearly forgotten – as he watched his member disappear and reappear in and out of Hiei's taut orifice. Their hips joined together and the sounds of wet flesh bumping grew louder and more lewd with each hard shove and push. It wasn't long before Hiei felt sensory overload and he called out for Kurama more and more urgently for him to cum.

"Nnng, ah!"

With each thrust Hiei gasped, and he arched his back again to bring Kurama to his end while still inside of him, but Kurama kept his pace as he still milked Hiei's shaft like he never came in the first place.

Before he was aware of it, Hiei was flipped over on his back and Kurama was instantly over him and melding his lips on his with gusto. He was still hard, still in limbo.

"Make it end, Kurama!" Hiei flushed and cried out, chest heaving, hips bucking at his lover's, causing their own erections to graze incitingly. "Make me cum with you!"

As the lubrication began to wear off and absorb into his skin, Kurama fingered Hiei's ass and was pleased to find much of the fresh liquid still making him wet and slick as he pushed himself inside of Hiei again. The fox's large, strong hands enclosed over both Hiei's knees and rubbed down to message the inside of the demon's thighs as he spread them wider for him. He took Hiei's slender and alluring hips to bring the demon to him instead, impaling himself further. Hiei leveled himself to angle his backside to fit perfectly into Kurama's hips, maneuvering his legs to wrap around the fox's back and waist.

They moaned each other's names at the same time.

The fox finally let go of Hiei's erection, still standing proudly but weepingly seeping white fluid onto his stomach as they rubbed against each other. Kurama set a substantial rhythm, taking himself out almost all the way from Hiei's channel and back to his very hilt into his mate.

There was nothing else that Hiei could sense other than Kurama being on top of him, inside of him, being one with him. His arms floundered all over his lover's strong back as he tossed his head from side to side in complete abandonment. Kurama nipped and kissed every bit of his little lover's skin he could come in contact to as he felt his impending release coming.

It was coming.

They were coming.

"Gods, Hiei…!"

"Kurama…! Ah! Haa-ah!" Hiei shuddered and shivered.

They moved faster. Seeing his face flushed, Kurama couldn't help but prompt him.

"Cry out for me, Hiei…" He rocked in and out of the tight heat. "I want to hear it…" He thrust faster. "Let everyone know who's taking you…" He thrust deeper.

"K-_KURAMA!_"

The fox dipped his head to capture Hiei's lips just after his cry, his free hand holding his nose to lessen the air around them in order to intensify his last orgasm. Kurama's tongue still tasted of his insides but it didn't matter as he dueled that tongue with his own. He still felt the fox pound him into the mattress, feeling his lover's hot seed spilling into his awaiting body, and he could have sworn that his sight darkened around the edges of his pupils.

And when Kurama let go of his nose and mouth, Hiei let out the most wonton cry of completion that Kurama could have ever remembered.

Those sounds: the way he screamed his name, that ever tight lasting heat around his cock. It made Kurama let himself go for one more deep thrust as he poured himself into his lover.

Back arched, eyes wide open, Hiei's orgasm lasted for several long moments and it looked like Hiei might have blacked out if only for a second.

The fox rocked slowly and steadily, still inside of his demon lover, never wanting to leave that hot shelter. He laid his chest on his, and propped himself on his elbows to nuzzle his nose against Hiei's.

The fire demon regained his sense of self, though still swimming in the sea of post orgasmic bliss. "Wow…" he whispered.

"As I said… I'm surprised Hiei…" Kurama panted, looking at that eloquently placid and flushed red face. "…that you didn't know that demons can stand to have five orgasms in a row…"

END


End file.
